


Payback

by moondor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: Clara ran her hands up the sheer, silky material covering Amy’s legs...  (Written for the prompt "stockings" at femslash_today's Cold Snap: Winter 2015 Porn Battle.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so on the ball with this "actually uploading my LJ & Tumblr fics to A03" thing... god.

Clara ran her hands up the sheer, silky material covering Amy’s legs. Her teeth caught at the lacy black bit at the top, and she contemplated pulling the stocking off, slowly, then the other, and tossing them with the rest of Amy’s clothes – which were currently strewn around the floor of Clara’s room.   
  
No – it was better to leave them on. Considering they’d only been taunting her all day. Seriously, who wore stockings like this with a pair of shorts and a top? While they were both surrounded by far too many people for Clara to do anything other than be mercilessly aroused?   
  
(She suspected that was the whole _point_.)  
  
Clara released the mouthful of lace, watching it snap back into place, before moving her lips to Amy’s skin, on the inside of her upper thigh. She took her time – savoring each inch, and those noises the other girl made, once her tongue dipped beneath the edge of a matching pair of panties.   
  
She pulled them aside, just a touch – like she was about to finally put her mouth right where Amy wanted it, where she was desperately arching and angling to meet Clara’s tongue – and then moved back down to kiss at the inside of Amy’s other leg, instead.   
  
“You are such a tease.”   
  
“Me?” Clara replied. She didn’t take _quite_ as much time coming back up, again. “And what you were doing, today...?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Amy feigned – her words turning into a gasp, at the end, when Clara was, at last, paying due attention to her. It didn’t take long, until she had her shaking – the little noises from before turning louder, and louder, as Clara brought her over the edge – and then drew out every little aftershock.


End file.
